Of Hands and HeartAche
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: Lately, Allen's been having dreams about hands, or more specifically, Kanda Yuu's hands...  Warning, Lenalee's a b*tch


Title: Of Hands and Heart-Ache  
Author: Sleeping_Lion7  
Summary: Lately Allen's been having dreams about Kanda's hands…

Pairing: Yullen  
Rating: Teen for Language  
Warning: Language, Unbetaed, Lenalee's a bitch  
Genre: Fluff slight hurt/comfort  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply  
Word Count: 2,321

* * *

Allen cradled his head in his palm, he was such a freak, and this time, he wasn't talking about his arm, eye, or grandpa hair. No, he was talking about his obsession with Kanda Yuu's hands.

He couldn't help it, every time the other was in the room Allen's eyes would run down broad shoulders and strong arms to simply rest on long fingered hands.

Allen wondered how callused they were, he bet the ball and upper part of the samurai's palm where thick and rough with calluses while the fingers and inside of the palm where soft. Kanda just seemed like the type of person to have soft hands.

This type of thinking might have been okay if Allen where having dark sexual thoughts about the older male running those marvelous looking hands down his body and touching him in wonderfully dirty ways.

If the thoughts he had were anything like that, then it would've been okay, because he could've written them off as lust that could be remedied by a quick screw with a random stranger.

But they weren't. Instead of rough sexual touches Allen dreamed of gentle fingers sliding between his own, cradling his hand, his left hand, like it was something precious. He dreamed of walking down the street on a cool winter evening, his small hand securely tucked within the samurai's larger one.

He let out a whimper and tugged lightly on his hair in frustration, he was in love with the biggest jerk he'd ever met. How fair was that? On top of all the crap that had happened so far in his life, he was also in love with Kanda Yuu and his wonderful looking hands.

"Allen?"

Said boy jumped and turned to face Lenalee, who looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at her and shook off his thoughts, giving her a grin "Nothing, just thinking about Cross and his debts again." He let out a shudder, just the mention of his Master made him feel queasy.

"Allen, I was wondering if, well…" she trailed off before sucking in a breath "?"

Allen blinked "Um, Lenalee, could you slow down?"

The girl took a few deep breaths "Will you, um, go out with me?"

Allen choked and began to let out a wheezing cough, he clutched out his throat and tried to regain his breath.

"I-I'm sorry?" He tried, maybe he'd heard wrong.

"Go out with me Allen!" she yelled "Be my boyfriend, kiss me passionately, love me down, hold my hand!" Lenalee cried, throwing her hands up.

"I-I-I," he stuttered out before pushing himself from the table and running out of the room. No, no, no, no, no, _please_, **no**! Lenalee couldn't ask that from him, she just couldn't!

Allen slid to the floor in an unused room and sat there, staring blankly at the wall, he blinked, however, when he noticed the large black cello propped in a dusty corner of the room. He fingers twitched with the itch to play it, he hadn't seen a cello since Mana died.

Pushing himself from the floor, Allen made his way quickly toward the cello.

Sitting himself on a small stool he drew the bow across the strings experimentally, falling into a rhythm once he found them to be in tune.

* * *

Lenalee paced the hallways worriedly, where the hell was Allen? She hoped she hadn't freaked him out to much, being so forward.

She turned down one of the darker hallways, knowing Allen, he'd probably gotten himself lost and was starving in some unknown crevasse. She paused when she heard the flowing of a beautiful song coming from one of the rooms on her left.

Stopping outside the door, she smiled, it had to be Allen, she hoped he was thinking about her, while playing such a breath taking song.

Lenalee stood there, leaning against the wall until the song ended. When it came to a close she opened eyes which she hadn't realized were closed and moved to open the door, only to stop when she heard Allen begin to talk.

"You know cello," he addressed the instrument, and she had to laugh silently to herself, only Allen…

"I've been having thoughts lately, about hands, well no, actually, I've only been thinking about one person's hands.."

Lenalee pushed herself closer to the door, curiosity burning her insides.

Allen let out a laugh "And what wonderful hands they appear to be, milky and long, they look so soft you, know?" Lenalee looked down at her hands. He was talking about her!

"But they can't be, how could they, with as much time as he spends swinging that damned sword around?"

Lenalee felt her heart shatter, she froze, it hurt to breath. She grit her jaw and swung open the door. There was no way in hell Allen was talking about who she thought he was.

Allen jumped and gave her a doe eyed look, "A-ah, Lenalee, how a-are you?"

She glared harshly "Who's hands Allen?"

He blinked and gave her his best confused stare "Who's hands are you thinking, _dreaming_, about so much?"

He bowed his head "Kanda's," he whispered softly, so soft she could barely her it, but hear it she did.

"His! Ha!" She let out a harsh bark of laughter "The way you talk, you'd think you're in love with him!"

She gasped when his shoulders slumped even more, a sign of his guilt.

"Oh my gosh! You're such a freak! Like he'd ever love you!" She knew what she said was harsh and untrue, but she couldn't help the hurt crashing over her. She turned but before she could storm out, a streak of silver rushed past her, a large black object slung over its shoulder.

Lenalee slumped to the floor and cried, unaware that tears of hurt flowed down the silver streak's face as well.

* * *

Allen sat slumped at the table, poking pathetically out his food. He didn't even stir when a hyper red head plopped down beside him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you bean-sprout?" Lavi asked, poking him in the forehead, Allen didn't respond.

"Does it have to do with the way Lenalee's been acting?" The red head knew it did, he wasn't Bookman Jr. for nothing. The girl had been acting so cold recently, ignoring Allen completely, and when she did look at him, a sour look appeared on her face.

Allen confirmed it when his shoulder slumped lower.

"What happened?" Lavi asked gently, seeing his friend hurting so bad made his chest ache.

"Sh-she called me a f-f-freak," Allen said, a slight sniff in his voice, Lavi frowned, that word was a sensitive spot when it came from anyone but Kanda, who was always rude to everyone.

Lavi placed a hand on Allen's back and smoother circles on it, encouraging him to talk.

"She asked me out and I-I said n-no." Allen said, paraphrase the event.

Lavi knew that wasn't all, so he pressed on with a soft 'why?'

"I-I l-love someone else, and she f-found out who."

The red head smiled "Kanda?" he guessed and grinned even wider when Allen froze.

"It's okay, Allen, she doesn't really mean what she said, she's just upset, it's fine that you love Kanda." He reassured the younger exorcist. Allen nodded sadly, as if he didn't believe Lavi.

"She's right," he whispered "He can never love a freak like me."

Lavi frowned once more then perked up, he had the perfect idea. "Hey Yuu!" he called out, catching the cold samurai's attention. He grinned when the dark haired man growled and stormed over to him, Mugen unsheathed.

"Allen's a bit upset here, why don't you and he go train, it's a nice day today," Lavi said cheerfully, before Kanda could say anything.

Kanda shot him a dark look, but then Allen's-who was still poking at his food-small motions caught his attention. He let out a grunt and rolled his eyes, but yanked the smaller boy from his seat "Come on, Bean-Sprout, we don't have all day," and with that he dragged a stumbling Allen out of the cafeteria

That was a lie, they actually did. Lavi grinned, score one for the Bookman (Jr.). He turned to Lenalee, who was walking in the doors on the opposite side of the room, he scowled and pushed himself from the table and moved to where she was sitting, he had some words for Miss Lenalee.

* * *

Kanda glared at the silver haired boy who walked silently in front of him, what the fuck was the bean-sprout's problem? Even he'd noticed that the younger had been down for the past few days, he'd just shrugged it off because, he honestly didn't care that much-or so he tried to tell himself.

He rolled his eyes as the other came to a stop and looked down the corridors.

"To the left stupid," he sneered. He was slightly shocked when the boy followed his directions without a retort, he frowned, something was defiantly wrong wit the other.

"Oi, what the hell Moyahsi?" He asked, maybe he did have a beating heart, deep down inside, but only when the Moyahsi was concerned.

"Nothing," the other said quietly. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Try again bean-sprout,"

"Its fine, me and Lenalee had an argument, why do you care?" The other snapped and Kanda lifted an eyebrow, Lenalee and Allen never even had so much as a disagreement before that he'd heard about.

"Tch, well, fix it, we don't need distracted exorcists."

The silverette paused "Not everything can be solved just because the Great Kanda Yuu says so bastard."

"Che, whatever, just don't get in my way and don't get yourself killed when we're training."

* * *

Allen glared at the older male's back, how in the hell did he manage to fall in love with that attitude? He shook his head, it didn't matter anyways, because Lenalee was right and Kanda would never love him anyway.

He looked up from his musing to see that they where at the doors that led to the outside training area. Kanda took one look at him before pushing the doors open and moving outside, taking a prepared stance. Allen crouched at the top of the steps before leaping at the other man, all other thoughts and worries gone from his mind.

Four hours later, Allen lay panting exhausted on the ground, a Mugen-less Kanda straddling his waist. Allen's wrists pinned together on the ground over his head, held in place by one of Kanda's larger ones, the other hand was wrapped loosely around the Allen's throat.

Mugen was laying harmlessly on the ground about ten meters away, having been knocked away from the samurai by Allen before the other pinned him.

Despite his position, all Allen could think of was the hands touching him and the dark eye staring unflinchingly into his own.

"Yield," the older man commands.

Allen doesn't say anything, just stares at the other.

"Yield." the command comes again, but Allen does not, because he is comfortable where he is, and again his simply stares. The man above him growls.

Allen couldn't help it. He lurched forward and craned his neck, catching the other in a kiss.

His rough kiss is met by an even rougher response as the samurai quickly made to take dominance over the kiss, and so it continued until Allen's lungs felt like they would shrivel into nothing and then continued anyway. Finally the older pulled away, sharp breaths hitting Allen's nose.

"What the fuck was that for Moyashi?" Kanda asked gruffly, making no moved to get off of Allen.

Allen blushed lightly and looked away "I-I love you."

Kanda stared at the embarrassed boy underneath him for a moment and rolled his eyes "Tch, I love you too, stupid Moyashi." He bent back down and captured the younger's lips before the other could retort.

Allen sighed into the kiss and gave up what he was about to say, because, honestly, kissing Kanda was so much better then fighting with him, he couldn't help but think as the hand holding his wrist released them, only to tangle with his left (yes, his _left, _Allen couldn't help but feel warm when he realized this) while the one on his throat moved to gently stroke his cheek.

By the way, Kanda's hands? So much better in real life.

* * *

Finished? Maybe, I don't know, I'm thinking about doing another chapter, to wrap things up with Lenalee and everything.

Anyways, tell me what you think!


End file.
